inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Chiyo
|english voice= |imagecat= }} was one of the orphans that Suikotsu took care of. History Chiyo and the other orphans were living with Dr. Suikotsu at a village near Mount Hakurei after the Shichinintai mercenary group was revived by Naraku. She was helping Suikotsu tend to one of his patients when the miko Kikyō arrived at their house after following the trail of a Shikon Jewel shard. After treating a patient that had severe wound, Suikotsu became unwell and had Kikyō tend to the villager. Chiyo later explained to her that Suikotsu did not like the sight of blood. Kikyō decided to stay for a while to better understand when the shard in Suikotsu's neck was not tainted by evil. After several days, Chiyo and Yūta went with Suikotsu to pick medicinal herbs. They were suddenly approached by Inuyasha and his friends. Inuyasha accused Suikotsu of being a member of the Shichinintai due to his body smelling of graveyard soil and corpses. Suikotsu was unsure of what was going on, but Inuyasha did not believe him. He attacked Suikotsu and pushed him down the hill. Chiyo and Yūta huddled around Suikotsu in an effort to protect him from Inuyasha. All of them suddenly saw the village was under attack. Renkotsu, Jakotsu, and Ginkotsu arrived in order to retrieve Suikotsu. Unable to recognize them, Suikotsu thought that they had come to kill him. Chiyo and Yūta arrived at the village out of concern for Suikotsu. He yelled at them to leave for their safety. Jakotsu attempted to kill them with his sword, but Suikotsu deliberately blocked it to protect them. The attack, however, caused his personality to change to that of a murderer. He started to strangle Yūta before Inuyasha stepped in with his Sankon Tessō attack. As Suikotsu battled Inuyasha, he started to revert to his good side after hearing the sounds of the children. Renkotsu planned to have Jakotsu kill them to free Suikotsu, but changed his mind out of fear that their deaths would cause Suikotsu to permanently remain as good person. The Shichinintai retreated with Suikotsu. Chiyo and Yūta went to check up on Kikyō, who was injured as a result of the battle. The children followed her as she was being carried of by Inuyasha. He was present when she explained the powers of Mount Hakurei to Inuyasha and how being near it drained her of the dead souls that were inside her. Kikyō decided to look after Chiyo and the other children after Suikotsu took off, but would leave them after a few days, much to their sadness. Chiyo explained to Kikyō that despite the pain that he caused them, they still wished for him to return someday since he was kind. Suikotsu returned to the village after a battle against Sesshōmaru. He also brought Rin with him. Chiyo and the other children were still living at Suikotsu's house. They were surprised to see that he returned.Some of the villagers arrived soon afterwords and asked Suikotsu to leave since the Shichinintai previously attacked because of him. He immediately killed all of the villagers, much to the children's' horror. Chiyo and the others were confused since Suikotsu was acting like a killer, but had the face of the kind doctor that they knew. Suikotsu was prepared to kill them as well, but some aspect of his good personality prevented him from doing so. He left after learning that Sesshōmaru was nearby. Kikyō arrived soon after and saw the corpses of the slain villagers. She learned from the children that Suikotsu was responsible. Kikyō took the horse that accompanied the villagers and told the children to leave the village. Despite Chiyo claiming that they had nowhere else to go, Kikyō urged them to leave for their own safety. Chiyo and the other orphans were now living at the village near the tomb of the Shichinintai when they witnessed the destruction of Mount Hakurei. They were later visited again by Inuyasha's group one last time before they continued their pursuit of Naraku. Personality Chiyo cares greatly for Suikotsu, and later Kikyō. Physical description Chiyo is a young girl with pale skin. She has brown eyes and brown hair that is tied into a ponytail. Outfit Chiyo wears a yellow kosode with a plaid pattern. She also wears a red haori and has a white ribbon for her ponytail. She also walks around barefoot. Manga vs. Anime *In the manga, Chiyo accompanies Suikotsu with several orphans when they are picking herbs. In the anime, it is just her and Yūta that accompany Suikotsu. In addition, the same situation applies when Chiyo rushes to the village for Suikotsu after it is attacked by the Shichinintai. *In the manga, Jakotsu does not attempt to kill Chiyo and Yūta in order to free Suikotsu's evil personality. *The scenes with her and the other orphans after the death of Suikotsu are not in the manga. Trivia *Chiyo is usually seen carrying a baby around her back. Media appearances References es:Chiyo Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:Individuals from the feudal era Category:Orphans